Feeling Sorry
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Based on the song Feeling Sorry by Paramore. What happens when Sakura pays a visit to Sasuke and he isn't the condescending jerk he was before? What happens with her and Gaara, whom she is engaged to? I suck at summaries. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura P.O.V.

Argh! Stupid Sasuke. Stupid mission. He had to go leave, didn't he? I HAD to get assigned this mission didn't I? Mission: Retrieve a scroll stolen from Suna; Currently in possession of: Sasuke Uchiha.

Dang him. Dang him and his… duck butt hair. I wouldn't really be so upset if I hadn't been given orders specifically banning me from trying to bring him back. Dang Tsunade too.

Dang myself for being hung up on him still. I have to focus. Get in, get the scroll, get the hell out.

After a few days of travel I finally reached Orochimaru's lair. I already had the layout of the building memorized, so all I needed to do was get to Sasuke's room. I masked my chakra as I started towards it, covered by the darkness of night.

He had no lock on his window, and to make it even easier he kept it open. I stepped in through the window and he awoke. I darted into a dark corner of the room as he made his way towards the window.

_We still live in the same town, well, don't we?_  
_But I don't see you around anymore_  
_I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you_  
_Your days are numbered at 24_

I try to fight the urge to say something, but I fail. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello Sakura." He turned around to face me, expressionless. "Long time, no see."

"And whose choice was that?"

"Did you move?"

"What? What do you mean did I move? I wouldn't leave Konoha."

"I stopped by your house about a week ago and you weren't there. I didn't see you around the village either. I assumed you moved."

"You know what they say about assuming things."

"No. What do they say."

"Not to… assume things." How stupid. Whatever, no need to impress him. "I moved into an apartment, and I had business to attend to in Suna last week. You're the one who left Konoha for this rat hole. You won't last here long, you know. Maybe Orochimaru won't even wait until you kill your brother. He could take you any day he wanted to. And everything you lost would've been lost for nothing."

_And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you_  
_We're not getting any younger, and I_  
_Won't look back 'cause there's no use_  
_It's time to move forward_

His face remains smooth as if he doesn't care at all. He remains standing at his window but I take a seat on his bed and lay back. "You know Naruto is still determined to get you back. He doesn't think you could be happy here, and he wants his best friend to have a good life like he does. He misses you a lot."

"And you?"

"What about me? I live a happy life as well. I've surpassed the Hokage and I'm the best damn medic in the whole Fire Country."

He paused for a moment. "I meant do you miss me."

"Of course I miss you Sasuke. You were my teammate and friend, even if the feeling wasn't mutual." I sit up and look at him. "And I'm still set on bringing you back, but if you meant am I still a crazy fan-girl then the answer is no. There's really no point in waiting when you'll never return. You may come back home, but you won't be the same Sasuke. And I'll be damned before I sit and wait for you for the rest of my life."

_I feel no sympathy_  
_You live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by the rest of us, you're trying_  
_There's no need to apologize_  
_I've got no time for feeling sorry_

"I will come home. After I kill Itachi. I hate this place, and Orochimaru. He's a total bastard."

"You're one to talk. And whose decision was it to go to him?"

"Hn."

"Exactly. It's your own fault." He lowered his gaze lowered to the ground.

_But I try not to think of what might happen_  
_When your reality, it finally cuts through_  
_Well as for me, I got out and I'm on the road_  
_The worst part is that this (This)_  
_This could be you_

"But it does bother me, knowing what's going to happen to you. And it won't be easy fighting against him in your body if we don't destroy him before that happens." He stayed silent. "The worst part is that this didn't have to be your life. You could have stayed with me."

_You know it too, you can't run from your shame_  
_You're not getting any younger, time_  
_It's passing by, but you waited awake_  
_It's time to roll over_

At this he dropped his head completely. He murmured something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I should've stayed."

_I feel no sympathy_  
_You live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by the rest of us, you're trying_  
_There's no need to apologize_  
_I've got no time for feeling sorry_

I smirked. "Yes. You should have. But you can't change the past, now, can you? You have to live with the decision you made."

_And all the best lies_  
_They are told with fingers tied_  
_So cross them tight_  
_Won't you promise me tonight_  
_If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out?_

"I regret leaving."

I looked around his room and scoffed. "I would too."

"Do you know what I regret most about leaving? Leaving you." I rolled my eyes. "Sakura, you were the most important thing in the world to me."

I stood and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers, then I twisted his middle finger over his index. "You're supposed to cross your fingers when you lie."

"You don't believe me?" he asked coldly, though it sounded more like a statement.

"No. Revenge was, is, and might always be the most important thing in the world to you." Silence fell over him and I turned away from him. "But that's okay, get your revenge, just promise me you'll get out after that. Leave this place, before he gets you."

"I have every intention on doing that."

_I feel no sympathy_  
_You live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by the rest of us, you're trying_  
_There's no need to apologize_  
_I've got no time, got no time_

"Good."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I am. Really. And I will come home."

I sighed and turned to him. "Look Sasuke, I didn't come here for an apology or false promises. I came here for one thing and one thing only."

"And what is that?" he asked.

I teleported behind him and held a kunai to his throat. "The scroll."

_I feel no sympathy_  
_You live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by the rest of us, you're trying_  
_There's no need to apologize_  
_I've got no time_

_I've got no time for feeling sorry_  
_I've got no time for feeling sorry_

"Which one?"

"The one you stole from my fiancé. The one you stole from Suna."

I felt him stiffen. "Your fiancé? You're marrying Gaara?"

"Mhmm."

"But he nearly killed you at the exams. He's a monster."

"Says the man who actually did kill me," I hissed. Pressing the kunai closer to his throat I asked him for the scroll. He got it for me and handed it over without a fight. I turned, ready to exit out of the window, but I stopped. "What's wrong Sasuke? This isn't like you; just giving your enemy what they want without a fight."

"Hn."

Gahhh! So stoic all the time. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want you to marry Gaara, and don't want you to marry anyone. I regret what I did, because if I hadn't have left you'd be with me. I hurt you so much that you chose to go and be with a monster who almost killed you because he never hurt you emotionally. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Gaara has changed, he's a better man now. Better than you ever were. Don't apologize and don't hang your head like I know you are even with my back turned. You're not doing it for me, you're only doing it for yourself, because you're ashamed. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself."

"I am my own worst enemy. I gave up the only people cared about me when I left. I gave you up. The only person I truly loved…"

Sigh. I turned to face him, stepping closer to him I caught him in a brief kiss. With him still processing what just happened I teleported behind him. "Thank you Sasuke. For the scroll."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I run I'm mentally kicking myself over and over again. 'What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?' My inner yelled.

"Ugh, I know. Shut up already, I don't need to hear it."

'You KISSED him! Why would you do that? You're engaged to a good guy who wouldn't hurt you and you cheated on him!'

"I did what I had to do to escape."

'That is crap! He wouldn't have tried to stop you.'

"How do you know? You don't. And I had no intention on waiting to see if he would try to stop me or not."

'But that's not why you kissed him!'

"Okay, it's not why I kissed him, but it's not like you didn't enjoy it." There was silence. "Exactly so just keep your mouth shut."

I can't believe what I've done. I need to get as far away from him as possible. Gahhh. Okay Sakura, calm down. It was just a brief kiss, nothing important, it was nothing… But you still have feelings for him… Ugh. No don't think. Just run, run as fast, hard, and as long as you can. Don't think about anything. Just get home.

And on that note I increase my speed.

I arrive at Konoha just after dawn, having running all night to prevent myself from being able to THINK. Thinking never does any good for me when I do it… except when I'm in missions and I have to think to get out of a tough situation, or if someone asks a really hard question, or when I ponder over the meaning of life, or…

'Stop it! You're giving me a migraine.'

"Or if I want to give Inner a migraine."

'Grrr.'

O.o "Sorry. Jeez."

As I'm about to knock on the Hokage's office door Kankuro opens it, so I end up knocking on his head. He sees that it's me and gives me a smile.

"Pinky-chan!"

"Kankuro, what have I told you about calling me that."

"Not to. " He said with a huge, goofy grin.

"And do you remember what happened the last time you called me Pinky?"

His grin slowly faded as he backed up entering the room once again. "Ahhh! Help me! Pinky's gonna severely injure me!" he yelled as he ran to hide behind Temari. She, however, just smacked him upside the head.

Turning to me she charged, arms open ready to embrace me. "Saku-chan! It's been forever since I saw you! We can't go that long without seeing each other again!"

She picked me up and started squeezing the life out of me.

"Temari, you saw her six days ago. Now put her down before you suffocate her! Unless you want her to die before she becomes your sister-in-law," Gaara said.

She put me down and gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Saku. I guess I got a little excited. I've missed you."

I giggled. "Ha it's perfectly fine. I've missed you too Tema. Those six days felt like forever." I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her like that. She then turned to face Gaara, my arms still around her neck.

"See Gaara six days IS a long time. It seems like I missed her more than you did. Maybe I should be the one to marry her," she said slipping an arm around my waist. "Whataya say Sakura, will you marry me?"

I pretended to think it over. I sighed. "Sorry Temari, but I love Gaara."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Shhh… You weren't supposed to say anything." Laughing I gave Temari a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hot," Kankuro commented. Gaara walked up and smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for? Temari's the one sleeping with your girlfriend!"

"One: She's my fiancé. Two: You're an idiot."

Tsunade, who'd been watching this whole exchange, decided to remind everyone that she was still in the room. "Sakura, you're back from your mission? I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days." I nod. "That's impressive. Hand Gaara the scroll then come sit and tell me about the mission," she said, waving the others out.

Giving the scroll to Gaara I gave him a quick peck and whispered, "Meet me at my place," and slipped him my key. I watched him walk out the door and then slumped into the chair across from Tsunade.

"What no hug for me? You've been gone for four days!"

Looking at her like she was a mad women I ask, "You seriously want me to get up and walk all the way over to you, just to give you a hug?"

"It's like five steps!"

"Then why don't you come give me a hug?" I ask, exasperated.

"It's too far."

. "Tsunade, I just ran for seven hours straight all the way from Orochimaru's lair."

"Okay fine." She lifted her hands up in surrender. "You can give me a hug before you leave." I decided to just let her win. She wasn't gonna let me go without a hug. "So what happened on the mission? Any conflicts? Did he attack? Did you beat his chicken ass head into the ground?"

"Tsunade! He has duck butt hair! Not chicken ass hair!"

"Same difference. So what happened?"

"I went in and he woke up, then I had a brief conversation with him and threatened him with a kunai, telling him to get me the scroll. He got it and gave it to me, then I left."

"Without resistance? That doesn't seem like Uchiha."

"I pointed that out."

She arched an eyebrow. "Then what did he do?"

I shrugged. "He gave me the usual one word reply and I asked what he meant by it and he went on about how he caused his own demise when he left Konoha."

"And you? I hope you made him feel guilty for leaving you. Does he realize he screwed up when he left you behind?"

"I did my best to make sure he knew. He seemed pretty affected by my lecture because he hung his head in silence."

"Pathetic."

"I told him to stop because he was just wallowing in self-pity."

"Then you left?"

"Well…" I started, "Before I left I teleported behind him, thanked him for the scroll and rendered him unconscious."

Tsunade jumped up so fast that I nearly fell out of my chair. "Genius!" she yells joyfully. "Pure, raw genius Sakura! I'm extremely impressed! So impressed, in fact, that I will hug you, so you don't have to get up." After embracing me she kicked me out of her office, telling me to go home and get some rest.

As I arrived outside of my apartment I hear arguing.

First Gaara growls, "Get out of here."

Then Temari says, "Make me." And I imagine she sticks her tongue out at Gaara.

"This isn't your home."

"It isn't yours either!"

"No it's MY fiancé's house."

"AND it's my best friend, slash future sister-in-law's home."

"Don't go into her bedroom!"

"I've been in there before! I crashed with Saku-chan for weeks at a time whenever I'd come visit."

"Temari!"

"No!"

I walk in before Gaara has a chance to hospitalize her. They both turn as they hear me enter. Gaara's hands balled into fists, and Temari bouncing on my bed. They both spoke at the same time.

"I tried to get rid of her."

"He tried to get rid of me!"

I walk up to Gaara and wind my arms around his waist. He kisses my hair and then lifts my chin and kisses me softly. And then he gets hit in the head with a pillow.

"Get a room!" Temari exclaims.

Growling, "We have a room, there's just a small problem with it."

Sighing, I step away and make my way to my bed so that I can collapse on it and never get up again. The second my body hit the mattress, however, Temari starts gathering all my pillows and piling them around us. "Tema-chan?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What are you doing."

"I am building a fort around us so that Mr. Stingy over there can't get to you and I have you all to myself. Because you're MY best friend, and therefore I have all rights to you. And this magical fort of awesomeness will keep him out with its wind and blossom powers. Then it will grow stronger until it's strong enough to take over the world!" She burst out into a fit of giggles."

Sitting up I look over at Gaara and ask, "Has she had sugar?"

He nods gravely. "There was no way to stop her. I didn't even know until she was about to pop the last piece of the cookie in her mouth."

"Oh crap, she had cookies?"

"My Sakura!" Temari screamed as she pounced on me.


End file.
